You Oughta Know
by The Original Bad Girl Nicole
Summary: Based on Santana's favorite song *Spoilers for Original Song*


You Oughta Know

**This story came to me when I was watching "Original Songs" when Santana said her favorite song was "You Oughta Know" by Alanis Morissette. I needed to write something since I have a huge case of writers block. Brittany broke Santana's heart "NO ME GUSTA!"**

Santana was sitting at the piano listening to Mr. Shue go on about songs and how they should have feelings. Most of the original songs that Puck, Mercedes, and herself came up with didn't quite fit what he was looking for. She tried putting on a front like she was fine, but she was dying on the inside after being cruelly rejected by the one person she loved for Stubbles McCripple Pants.

"What are everyone's favorite songs?" Mr. Shue asked everyone in the room.

Everyone answered with their favorite songs, but Santana had another idea, "Mr. Shue I would like to perform my favorite song instead of saying what it is." She stood up and went to the middle of the room Tina, Brittany and Lauren all took their perspective seats. Santana made her way over to the band and asked if they knew the song she was about to sing. The shaggy haired guy smiled and nodded his head.

Brittany looked at Santana wondering what she was going to sing, she hoped it wasn't another song to Sam about his lips. She felt bad for him especially since the Latina had said it was a "heterosexual" song. Honestly she couldn't understand why Santana was treating her the way that she was, they were best friends and now they are really nothing. She would have chosen Santana if it wasn't for Artie. The music started up and Santana looked directly at Brittany, "This is my favorite song and it kind of sums up how I feel."

_I want you to know, that I'm happy for you  
I wish nothing but the best for you both  
An older version of me  
Is she perverted like me  
Would she go down on you in a theatre  
Does she speak eloquently  
And would she have your baby  
I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother_

Santana started singing losing herself in the song; it's exactly how she feels about Brittany choosing Artie over her after everything they have been through and her confession at their lockers. That was the darkest day of her life, one that she wished she could erase. The blonde just sat there looking confused as Santana continued singing.

_'cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
To make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
Until you died, till you died  
But you're still alive_

And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know

Everything she was feeling was coming out into the song; she could really care less what everyone else was thinking right now. She looked at Brittany and Artie together, it made her stomach churn. _"So freaking charming."_ She thought.

_You seem very well, things look peaceful  
I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know  
Did you forget about me Ms. Duplicity  
I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner  
It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced  
Are you thinking of me when you fuck him?_ (I changed the lyric to fit the story.)

She heard everyone gasp when she mentioned the word fuck. Santana thought for sure that Mr. Shue was going to stop her for real; she looked at the blonde as her face recognized that the last lyric was directed at her. Artie didn't say anything as realization came to him as well, he looked over at Brittany and just shook his head, he knew how close they were but didn't think that they were that close. The rest of the Glee members started clapping along right along with her as she continued her song.

_'cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
To make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
Until you died, til you died  
But you're still alive_

And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know

Sure Santana had some rage going on, because she was rejected by Brittany, but also because she was always second choice to everyone else and she hated herself for that. She was no one's second choice she was better than that. Sam looked at her in disbelief, he couldn't believe that Santana would have all this anger just bottled up inside, that went to show that he didn't know her at all.

_'cause the joke that you laid on the bed that was me  
And I'm not gonna fade  
As soon as you close your eyes and you know it  
And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back  
I hope you feel it...well can you feel it_

Well, I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know

The song finished and everyone clapped and she took her seat next to Sam not saying a word she wondered if he picked up on it, then again he probably didn't because he was dumber than a wet sack of hair. Besides he believed that cracked up lie Quinn told him about catching mono from Finn. Mr. Shue got up and stood in front of the class. "Wow Santana that was really, good. Now see if you could channel everything that you were feeling into an original song then it would be perfect. What was the song about and how did it make you feel?" He asked her.

Santana rolled her eyes and stood up, "I don't even want to get into it right now Mr. Shue." She grabbed her stuff and walked out the classroom she had the sudden urge to hit something or cry.

She heard Puck say something about her heart being broken or being chosen as second best, she turned around and looked directly at Puck then at Brittany. "You're not too far off Puck and if you want to know who? Just ask Brittany she oughta know."

With that she left the classroom leaving everyone with their mouths open and a very sad and a broken hearted Brittany.

**Okay guys it's a little rough, don't kill me but this was something I was playing around with for a little bit. I changed a few words to make it go with the story. The writers block is now gone so now I can go write another awesome chapter to my stories!**


End file.
